I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the world-wide-web (WWW). In particular, the present invention relates to systems for collecting demographic and marketing information from users on the WWW. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a novel method for presenting marketing questions to a WWW user based on the user's demographics and/or responses given by the user to previous marketing questions.
II. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has emerged as a global medium, enabling millions of people worldwide to share information, communicate and conduct business. The Internet represents a significant opportunity for businesses to conduct commerce. One way that businesses conduct Internet commerce currently is through banner advertising on the sites of others. Such banner advertising is often not particularly well focused on a particular demographic group. In addition, a business that purchases a banner advertisement is often able to learn very little from a marketing perspective about users that visit the advertiser's site in response to the advertisement. What is needed is a system that allows an Internet advertiser to interact with internet users more actively during the advertising process, thereby allowing the advertiser to build relationships with such users and collect valuable demographic and marketing information about the users during the advertising process.